


Surprised

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: My version of how Sam will react when he catches Cas and Dean in the heat of passion.





	Surprised

It had been about two and half months, since Dean sent the infamous ‘hand holding’ text message. Sam really hadn’t let Dean live it down about how much of a girl Dean had become since him and Cas became a couple. Sam was truly happy that his older brother and best friend were finally together.

 

At the kitchen table, Sam would just roll his eyes and say “Can you guys just go back to the bedroom? I don’t need to see this!” Whenever Dean and Cas would start kissing. Normally, Dean would say something smart like, “Sammy, that’s a great idea! What cha say Cas?” The two would then run back to bedroom for some extra fun. Sam just looked down, smiled and went back to eating his lunch.

 

“Hey Sammy! I put the pizza order in.” Dean hollered from the kitchen.  
“OK, I’ll go grab it. I’m taking your car.” Sam shouted back from the library.

Dean walked back to the library and as he sat down at the end of the table, he said, “Hey babe,” to Cas and kissed him quickly on the lips.   
Sam watched and smiled. “Alright guys, I am gone!” as he addressed the boys while standing up from the library table.

As soon as Dean heard Sam shut the garage door, Dean kissed Cas forcibly sliding his tongue in and out of his mouth. Cas pulled back and said with a moan, “Dean, I enjoy this very much but we have to continue researching and Sam will be back soon.”   
“I know Cas but you look so good and I need you now!” Dean whined. Dean pulled Cas up on the edge of the table and started to kiss his neck and undid his tie then threw it on the floor.

“Dean!” Cas moaned. “We need to resear… Oh Dean!” He wanted Dean to stop but he really wanted him to continue. Cas pulled Dean in to him and claimed a hard kiss. Dean pulled away a gave him a devilish grin as he continued to kiss down Cas’ shirt until his was on his knees. Dean undid Cas’ belt, top pant button and zipper. Dean could tell that Cas’ cock was starting to grow and he smiled up at Cas. He looked down at Dean with desire. Dean knew what his angel wanted so he pulled down Cas’ pants and boxers. “Ahhh..” Cas moaned loudly as Dean started to lick the soft under side of Cas’ dick. He licked the tip of Cas’ penis with a swirl of his tounge. Dean knew he had to be quick so he didn’t tease Cas as much he normally would. Instead, Dean engulfed Cas’ cock. “Dean, that feels so good…” Cas panted. A minute or three later… Cas asked “How much time do we have before Sam returns?”

Dean slid his mouth off of his angel’s dick and said “I don’t know. I guess about 30 minutes maybe?” Shrugging his shoulders and making hand gestures.   
“OK..” Cas replied and bent down and grabbed Dean from the floor. With one motion, Cas spun Dean and pushed him up against the end of table. The two men kissed. The feel of each other’s tongues in their mouths was amazing. Both men were getting hot and sweaty as they grinded against each other. Cas’ dick rubbed roughly against Dean’s denim jeans. Cas didn’t mind, he kind of liked the rough feel, it turned him on even more. Cas put his hands up Dean’s shirt and pulled it up over his head and flung it on the table.

Cas thought, I am so glad we stopped wearing all those layers they were just getting in the way. Dean couldn’t wait for Cas, so he started to undo his own pants. Sliding his shoes off while Cas pushed Dean’s pants and tight fitting boxer briefs to the ground. Dean was so hard but Cas didn’t have enough time appreciate the beauty of Dean’s long, thick penis. Cas grabbed Dean’s ass and sat him on the library table and finished undressing Dean. Dean then unbuttoned Cas’ white button down collared shirt. He ripped Cas’ shirt off of his shoulders. Cas continued to strip. Kicking off his shoes, and finally stepping out of his pants and boxers. He just wanted to be naked next to his hunter so badly. Looking at the clock on the wall, Dean exclaimed, “We have to be quick!”

“I know, Dean but not too quick.” His angel replied with lust in his deep blue eyes Cas licked two fingers and pushed them in Dean’s hole. Dean moaned.

In less than thirty seconds Dean panted out, “Oh God Cas! Yes! Oh moorree…”   
“You want more, Dean?” Cas asked.

“Oh yeah!” Dean nodded looking at his boyfriend’s penis.   
Cas pumped his dick three times with his enormous hands to make sure he was good and hard for Dean. Instinctually, Dean spread his thighs more and leaned back on his elbows. He readied himself as Cas pushed his dick inside of Dean’s slightly streched hole. The two men moan. “Yeah, Cas!” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear as he wrapped his arms around him. “Oh!” Dean yelled as Cas began to thrust into him.

Meanwhile, Dean’s time estimate was a little skewed. For Dean who likes to drive baby more leisurely thirty minutes was about right. Sam on the other hand liked to drive the Impala harder than Dean would appreciate. Sam made it to the pizza shop in about eight minutes and the pizzas were ready to go. One spinach artichoke chicken Alfredo, one meat lovers and one cheese pizza. The spinach artichoke was for Sam but Dean normally could eat a third of it before the weekend was over. Sam was so proud of himself he had made it back to the bunker in under twenty minutes. He knew Dean could get a little hangary at times.

He put both ear buds back in when he got to the bunker and continued to listen to his pod cast. Sam wasn’t very quiet getting out of the car or leaving the garage. Unfortunately, Dean and Cas didn’t hear him come down the hall because Cas had just gotten a good rhythm going. Dean was grabbing Cas’ hair and he arched his head back as Cas admired Dean’s chiseled chest. Neither men could see the hall way from that position. As Sam turned corner, to the library hallway his eyes were looking down at his phone and still engrossed in his pod cast. He almost made it into the library before he looked up. There before him, all he saw were the naked bodies of his brother and best friend. Dean had wrapped his legs around Cas, while Cas trusted into Dean. Cas was almost on top of Dean.

Sam had thought about, what do I do if I catch them together before this moment. He had already made up his mind and he was going call them on it. It was his home too, ya know. He had caught Dean before with numerous women over the years and normally, he would say something and the walk out, or more likely run, out of the room.

As he watched for just a few seconds, he couldn’t ruin it for the guys. He thought this is beautiful, this is passion that Sam had witnessed building for years and Dean just looked so damn happy. Sam turned on his heels and walked silently down the hallway towards the bedrooms. He pulled one ear bud out and heard Dean cry out, “Cas! Harder! More!”

Sam put the other ear bud back in, smiled and placed the pizza boxes on the floor. Sam then sat down crossed legged on the smooth, cool ground. He thought to himself, I’ll just give them about another five or ten minutes. Five minutes past and Sam took out his ear bud to listen to see if it was OK to go back to the library.

From down the hall he heard Cas’ deep voice, “I love you too, Dean but we have to get dressed.”

“Oh shit! Sammy will be here any minute!” Dean panicked. He must have forgotten that he went on his pizza run.

“It will be OK.” Cas said in a comforting tone.

“Yeah! Yeah it will be! We just put our clothes on and wipe down the table and no one will be the wiser. ” Dean said trying to calm himself down. He kept repeating this mantra in his head until it was completed.   
Sam almost busted out laughing when he heard “no one will be wiser” but he caught himself and just chuckled quietly to himself. Sam gave Dean and Cas another five minutes before he decided to walk back to the garage and shut the door with a large slam.

“He is here!” Dean said to Cas. “Just play it cool”.   
Sam walked down the hallway and announced. “I got the pizzas!”   
“Hey Sammy! What took you so long?”. Dean asked.   
Sam once again had to hold back laughter. He lied and told Dean, “Actually, the pizza parlor got our order wrong and somehow. Then I hit every red light there and back.” Sam just smiled and looked down. He couldn’t look Dean in the eyes yet.

 

Over the next few weeks, Sam was the witness to way to much naked flesh. One morning, Sam came back from a run. He was sweaty and in need of a shower. He heard the water running in the bathroom. Angels don’t shower so by default it had to be Dean. “Hey Dean, save me some hot water!” He shouted as he walked into the bathroom.

“OK, Sammy!” Dean yelled back. “Shhh… ” Sam heard Dean whisper.

Sam noticed the Cas’ trench coat, and tie clearly visible, balled up in the floor under the sink. “Cas, you in there?” Sam asked.

Cas got up off of his knees and stood up. “Hello, Sam.” Cas said in his deep voice peering over the shower curtain to look at Sam.

“Never mind, you guys have fun!” Sam said as he rolled his eyes and walked out.

Dean thought, I have to say something. He stopped the water and grabbed a towel. “Sammy, hey wait up!” he yelled down the hallway. “Shit, what have we done?” Dean asked to Cas. Cas remained silent as he didn’t know how to respond to Dean.

Both men followed Sam into kitchen still dripping with water. “Hey Sam, I am sorry that you had to witness that, man. I know that you aren’t really used to us together.” Dean apologized.

“Dude, it is ok. That is tame to what I have been witnessing.”

“What you mean the kissing? We can turn that down a little, if it bothers you.”

“No, that doesn’t bother me.” Sam replied. “I am so glad that you two are together now. Watching you guys kiss doesn’t gross me out. I just like picking on you, man.”

“Oh Ok.” Dean sighed a bit of relief. “So then what the hell have you been witnessing?”

“Oh well the fuck fest on the library table, the blow job in the kitchen, and Cas bent over the poor Impala while you were giving it to him hard.”

Dean’s mouth dropped and his face went white. “What the fuck?! Why didn’t you say something? If I knew saw that, we would have stopped doing it around the bunker.” Dean exclaimed

“It is ok, Dean! Really, it is.” Sam explained. 

“How is watching your brother fucking his boyfriend, ok?” Dean asked.

“It just is. I know how much you two love each other. Hell, if I was in a relationship and I loved my girl that much. Believe me; I would be doing unspeakable acts to her all over the bunker as well.”

Cas chimed in, “So we can just keep our love making to our room, since you keep catching us.”

“Guys, really it’s fine.” Sam said. “When the mood strikes, it strikes! I understand.”

“Maybe we could use a signal, like in those college, coming of age films you enjoy.” Looking at Dean. “Like a tie or sock on the doorknob.” Cas added.

Dean agreed. “That’s good! Sammy this is your home too. You shouldn’t have to walk around here having to anticipate seeing an eye full of Cas’ ass.” Dean laughed a little

“Ok, that’s cool.” Sam agreed.

“Now that we have that resolved. My boyfriend and I were trying to figure out how to have sex in the shower.” Dean said jokingly.

“Dean, I don’t think this is best time to continue.” Cas scolded.

“Sammy, said it was fine. Now is the perfect time!” Dean gave Cas the sexy look. Both men walked back to the bathroom.

As the two walked, Sam yelled, “Hey! Dean! Save me some hot water!”

“Not a chance, Sammy!” Dean yelled back. All three men smiled.


End file.
